In Memoriam
by itachikage
Summary: After dueling with Voldemort at the Department of Mysteries, Harry sits alone in the Headmaster's office while Dumbledore sorts everything out with the ministry. As he succumbs to his grief, someone offers him a chance to reclaim what he's lost. This triggers a series of events thrusting him into yet another war.
1. The Earl and the Akuma

Unless i'm mistaken, this is the last new story that i need to post. HP/DGM this time. Enjoy!

HP and DGM are owned by someone else.

* * *

Harry's feet hit the ground as the heavy golden wizard's head crashes to the floor. His heart was numb. Less than an hour ago, his foolishness lead to his godfather's death. He should have listened to Hermione. Should have trusted that the order knew what they were doing.

"Sirius…" he croaks as tears well at his eyes, waiting as the moments tick away towards Dumbledore's return, "I wish you were here…"

"I can help with that." A kind voice says from behind him. On sheer reflex Harry draws his wand, and turns, curse right on the tip of his tongue as he sees a strange fat man in a top hat, hands up in surrender, "I've watched you, Harry Potter. Your life has been cruel, and that damnedable god has taken everything from you. Your parents, your childhood, and now even your dear godfather."

"How do you know all of this?" Harry whispers, eye never leaving him.

"I was once like you, a child born into suffering. But I gained great power. Power that even god does not possess. Now, I offer you the chance to do as you like. Take back your godfather from that detestable god and forge your own path, becoming who you are meant to be, just as I did."

The man waves his hand, and a black skeleton appears from the black mist that suddenly filled the room, "Simply call out to your godfather. Recall him to your side."

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he was flashing back to his first year; to Voldemort offering him his parents back. He still knew that it was wrong, but the wound was too fresh. He could still hear Sirius' voice from behind the veil. "Sirius…" he mutters.

"Put more feeling into it." The man smiles widely, "show god that you won't allow him to run your life."

"SIRIUS!" Harry yells and the skeleton's head flashed slightly, a crimson star forming on its head. Underneath it, in perfect calligraphy, was written, Sirius Black.

"Harry?" It asks, "What's going on? Why am I here?"

"He summoned you here." The man smiles viciously, "So why don't you kill him and where his skin?"

"What?" Harry gasps as Sirius struggles.

"Harry…Run!" Sirius growls, still struggling against himself.

"Sirius…"

"Go!" he roars, "I can't… control myself anymore." With one last shred of resistance, he stops moving. The next moment, he moves slowly towards him.

"What's going on..?" Harry asks, backing away from the black skeleton, "Sirius, answer me…"

"Sorry, boy, but your godfather belongs to me now." The fat man laughs, "His soul is mine, and my order is for him to kill you and wear your skin. It's your own fault, you know. You made him an akuma because you were too weak."

"No…" Harry gasps as Sirius moves ever closer.

"Good bye, Harry potter." He sighs, waving him off.

Harry was backed against Dumbledore's massive bookshelf, unable to move any further as Sirius lunges at him. One hand pierces straight through his chest, and he nearly coughs up the blood that filled his lungs if not for the second hand closing around his throat.

"Happy birthday to you…" the fat man sings as Sirius' hand closed tighter around his throat. Behind him, something moves, but he barely notices as the life flashes before his eyes. The bookcase behind him sunk into the floor, dragging Sirius' first hand with it until he removed the hand from his chest. The blood that had been kept inside rushed out, soaking into the carpet as Sirius pushed him further into the room, hands still around his next.

'So this is it…' Harry thinks as his eyes grow dark, but the strangest thing happens. The gaping wound in his chest starts to burn, and a strange power flows through his veins. His vision clears, and he begins struggling, grasping at the cold metal hands around his neck. The grip only tightens further and Harry's hands again fall to the side. All the while, Sirius was chanting in a low voice, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Even with the strange burst of power, he couldn't last long, and his hand brushes up against his pocket, which still held the hilt of Sirius' knife. 'I wish I hadn't tried to open that door.' He sighs as his left hand takes a hold of it. If nothing else it was better than nothing. Harry forces everything he had into his hand and slams the hilt into Sirius' skull. The body goes limp at once and he drops to the ground. After many deep breathes, he looks back towards the boy, which was now disintegrating.

"Innocence…" The fat man grins, "Well, this is an unexpected bonus. I may have lost an Akuma, but I've gained something far more valuable."

"Harry?" a kind voice says from Dumbledore's office, "Where are you?"

"Oh well." The fat man sighs, "We'll meet again some other time…" and he disappears into the same black mist that summoned the black skeleton.

"Who's there?" Dumbledore says suddenly, eyes burning as he looks back into the room, "Merlin! Harry!" he cries, rushing to Harry's side just as he passes out.

* * *

"He's late…" the grey skin girl whines as she twirls the talking umbrella.

"Road! The earl won't like that you took me without permission – Lero." It whines.

"Shut up, Lero." She glares, "He wouldn't hurt me."

"Hello, Road." The earl smiles as he walks into the room, "So that's where my Lero went to. It was quite unfortunate that I didn't have him a minute ago. I might have been able to destroy a piece of innocence."

"Don't lie." She scalds smugly, "You could have destroyed it easily if you really wanted to."

"Maybe, but that's of no concern." He shrugs, "How is the ark working out?"

"The piano is tuned, and everything is ready." She smiles, "Our spy in the order has given us everything we need."

"Good. In one week, we attack the Black order's HQ." he laughs, joined quickly by the girl and the umbrella.

* * *

"How is he, Severus?" Dumbledore asks as he walks into the hospital wing, where Madam Pompfrey and Professor Snape had labored day and night to heal Harry's wounds.

"He'll survive, though that is a true miracle." Snape sneers, "Somehow, he was deprived of oxygen for over five minutes and still had the strength to not only remain conscious, but fight back. That's not even touching on the wound that should have killed him within a minute, yet he endured for the same time, and survived until we could close it."

"Have you any idea what happened, Headmaster?" Poppy asks as she wipes the sweat off of Harry's forehead.

"Only guesses at the very best." He sighs, "I wish that I had come with him. Perhaps I might have stopped this."

"Tell us your guesses." Snape glares, "Something happened that night that rivaled even potter surviving the killing curse!"

Dumbledore withdraws his wand and casts his strongest privacy wards not only on the door, but every privacy curtain, "What I'm about to say does not leave this room." He warns and both nod in agreement, "ten years ago, while I was musing by the lake, a ghost the likes of which I've never seen appeared before me, in the shape of my dear sister. I could hardly believe my eyes at the time, yet she was easily not just visible, but she could interact with the world!"

"Impossible." Snape growls, "A ghost could never…"

"Indeed. Such a thing is truly a miracle, isn't it? She remained for three days. During that time, I spoke with her about many things. Only one that was touched upon was Harry Potter. She assured me that the boy was very important to the course of history."

"The prophecy." Snape nods, "So, you've confirmed that it was Harry?"

"Yes, but that isn't where this story is going." Dumbledore says grimly, "The day that she left, she simply faded into a green mist that moments later reformed itself as some kind of stone. Simply by being near it, I could feel the great power it possessed. It was so great; I would say that it Voldemort could not stand against it if he were allied with merlin himself. The stone could hold the key to so many things, and I was determined to use its power for good. Using my most powerful charms, I formed a secret chamber In the back of the headmasters study to house it. Since then, I've discovered many things, and none of them are of interest now. What is of interest is that it disappeared after Harry somehow found his way inside."

'So you're saying that this stone was responsible for his miraculous recovery?" Pompfrey asks.

"It is certainly a prospect worth looking into." He admits, "It's also possible that the person responsible somehow learned that I possessed the stone and sought it for themselves, and Harry, being the noble Gryffindor that he as, attempted to stop him. His recovery could be the same as it's always been, perhaps helped along by Fawkes' tears. IT is unknown how phoenix tears affect healing in the long run."

"We'll have to wait until he wakes to know for sure." Snape growls, glancing at the bed until he stops dead in his tracks, "Poppy. The boy's forehead. It's bleeding."

Both of them turn to Harry, who, sure enough, was bleeding. The odd thing was that the blood looked almost black, and it was accompanied by the faintest of screams.

"I can't believe my eyes…" Dumbledore smiles brightly, "Somehow, Harry has been freed."

"Freed?" both stare at the aged man.

"This will take some time. Perhaps I should draw up some chairs?" without waiting for an answer, he flicks his wand to conjures three comfy armchairs and three bottles of wine, "Now, Both of you are familiar with what happened during Harry's second year?"

"The chamber of Secrets?" Poppy asks, and Dumbledore nods.

"The final cause was a diary of a student named Tom Marvolo Riddle, who is the heir of Slytherin. By possessing that book, Ginny Weasley's soul was taken over and forced to attack other students." Dumbledore explains, "Harry, thankfully, destroyed it before it could cause any lasting harm. Does anything about that strike you as odd?"

Poppy shakes her head, though Snape nods, "There shouldn't be any magic strong enough to subjugate a soul."

"There is only one." Dumbledore sighs, "An Ancient Magic called Horcrux."

Snape gasps, "You can't be serious!?"

"What is a horcrux?' she asks in confusion.

"A horcrux is the very darkest of arts, one so evil very, very, few even among dark wizards have even heard of them, let alone made one. Severus likely only knows because of his hobby of studying the dark arts. They are an object that is the container of their maker's soul, binding their very existence to this plain."

"Binding their… They're immortal?"

"In a manner of speaking." Snape nods, "Certainly, killing one with a horcrux is difficult, but not impossible. When their body is destroyed, their spirit would linger on, unable to pass. One could, with the right preparations, recreate their body as the dark lord did last year. What speaks to me is that the horcrux had already been destroyed for two years when the dark lord returned. His spirit should have moved on without something anchoring it."

"Unless he made more than one." Dumbledore says as his eyes twinkle, "Voldemort is by no means stupid, but he has always trusted, to a certain degree, concepts over facts. It's made him a supremely powerful wizard, but also incredibly simple to read if you've met him. Tom riddle had a desire to live forever even as a student, something I picked up on. He was also quite the avid scholar of Arthimancy. During his seventh year, he began asking very deep questions about the magical sets, in particularly which is the most powerful. As I know that you two never took the class, I shall enlighten you. Seven is the most supreme magical number, thus a seven part soul split would be quite appealing to him."

"Seven of them…" Snape sighs, "No wonder he didn't die. He still has six more."

"Yes and no, Severus." He says as his eyes keep twinkling.

"Can you please get to the point about how this affects Mr. Potter? And what does this Tom Riddle have to do with You-Know-Who?" Pompfrey glares.

"Tom Riddle is Voldemort." He says simply, "And I was just getting to that. Severus said that Voldemort has six remaining, but that was not his plan. One part must remain inside of his body, thus lowering it to five remaining. However, on Halloween fifteen years ago, when the Killing curse rebounded upon him, his frail soul was ripped away and a piece anchored itself onto the only thing strong enough to sustain life. The baby boy he had just tried to kill."

"Potter is a horcrux?" Snape asks in disbelief.

"_Was_." Dumbledore says happily, "That black blood is a substance that is well recorded to appear when a horcrux is destroyed; Harry himself noted it when he destroyed the diary. Whatever miracle saved him is still working. I feared when I discovered this after Harry gave me the diary that Harry would be forced to face him and die, so that another might end his reign of terror, but now, with that horcrux gone, Harry is free."

"Well, that's good to know." Pompfrey smiles, "What of the others?"

"I can only speculate, but Riddle was known to claim trophies, proof of his accomplishments, and I've been able to confirm that he has several items of great value, that, in his arrogance, would like turn into horcrux. A gold Cup of Helga Hufflepuff, The Locket of Slytherin, and the ancient ring of the peveral family. I also suspect that he turned that snake that attacked Mr. Weasley, as even for a parseltongue, such control should be impossible. Finally, He likely uncovered an item that belonged to Ravenclaw."

"What do we do now?" Snape asks, glancing at Harry, who wasn't sweating nearly as much as more, "Shall I continue play the role of the faithful spy, or will I return to the light?"

"I shall need to consider this." Dumbledore nods, "And Harry must be told of many things. Until he wakes, we can only wait."

* * *

_He was flying. Not with a broom, or on a thestral, but simply floating through the air. He felt peaceful, like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. As he slowly drifted through the air, he allowed his mind to wander. Could he be dead? Was this limbo? Suddenly, after seeing this place, Harry actually misses Number Twelve Grimmauld Place._

_No sooner did the place enter his mind then his head crashes into a wall and he hits the dusty rug in the foyer by the troll leg umbrella stand._

"_Need some help there, pup?" A jovial voice says from above him as Sirius' mangy face grins down at him._

"_Sirius!" he yells, wrapping his arms around him, "I'm so sorry! It's all my fault… I-"  
_

"_Don't even think it." He says sternly, "I'd never want you to change. The fact that you rushed off to save a man that, let's face it, you've known for less than two years, and were willing to fight Voldemort himself to save me makes me prouder than I can say. If I died helping you, well, it was well worth it. Just promise me that you'll be alright, and that you won't try and summon me again. I'm dead, and that's all there is to it."_

"_You talk like I'm going back." Harry says, slightly confused._

"_No son of mine is going to give up like that." A playful voice says from behind him._

"_James! Behave!" a female voice scalds as he turns towards them._

"_Mom… dad…." He stares, awestruck by the very thing that he always wanted in his childhood._

"_Harry…" Lily smiles, wrapping her arms around him, "I'm so proud of you."_

"_We both are." James adds, "And to answer your question, yes, you're going back. Your innocence has brought you here so that we can have a quick talk."_

"_I killed Quirrell, and my blood is in a murder. I don't know about being innocent…" Harry mutters._

"_You misunderstood." Lily says calmly, "Innocence is the crystal of god, a living miracle that now lives within your body. It will give you the strength to move on, even without us there to support you."_

"_But we will always be rooting for you." James says as he hugs him, "No matter what, don't you dare forget that."_

"_What do I have to do?" Harry asks as his three parental figures look down at him._

"_That's up to you." Sirius barks out laughing, "Like Lily said, we aren't there to support you, so we don't really have any right to tell you what to do. If it were me… I'd say to enjoy yourself and use some of that fame of yours to shag every witch at Hogwarts… but that's just me."_

"_What you chose to do with this power is up to you." James nods, "and I second Sirius' motion to shag your way through Hogwarts."_

"_Men." Lily scoffs as all three of them laugh, "Harry, just be yourself. You have the power to make a difference, but whether you chose to or not is up to you. Voldemort isn't the only evil in this world, nor is he the worst."_

"_Remember that we'll always be with you." Sirius adds as the walls starts fading, "Whoops. Looks like you're out of time. Remember what we said, and bag a hot babe for me- Ow! What was that for lily?"_

"_We love you Harry!" all three of them say as they disappear._

Harry's eyes open easily, almost as if he was blinking instead of sleeping. His bod felt sore, but overall he felt great. Across the way, he saw Hermione sleeping peacefully and he smiles, 'at least they all made it through in one piece.' Realizing what he'd forgotten, he reaches over to his nightstand to get his glasses when he notices something. He can see them. Not as blurry shapes but clear as if he were wearing them already. Hermione too, was visible as clear as day.

"Harry?" the voice of the headmaster says from the door, "Thank goodness you're alright. How are you feeling?"

"Wonderful." He smiles, "I saw them. Mom, and Dad, and Sirius too."

"What?" he gasps. "Please, explain."

"It was a dream. It felt the same as when I saw Voldemort's thoughts. Everything was so real. I was drifting in a white space, thinking that I'd died, when the next thing I know, my head crashes into the wall at… er. The headquarters." He stutters, unable to say the name, "Sirius helped me up, and then my parents showed up."

"What happened?" He ask, eyes twinkling.

"We just talked. They told me that what I did was up to me, that I had the power to make a difference, and I should use it."

"I see…" he says thoughtfully, "Did they say why you could see them? Since you weren't dead, I mean."

The said something about innocence." He mutters, "The crystal of god or something along those lines. They said that it was letting me talk to them."

Quickly schooling the expression of shock, Dumbledore smiles, "That's wonderful Harry. I'm truly happy for you. Now, I believe I shall inform Pompfrey that you are awake, so that she may fuss over you. Please come to my office when she lets you go. We have much to talk about, and I want to get it out of the way before school lets out tomorrow."

"Yes sir." He nods as he knocks on the matron's door.

* * *

Next timr, Harry's brought to the attention of members of the black order. It'll be up in just a little bit.


	2. Exorcists

Two of harry's classmates turn out to be exorcists. Enjoy

* * *

Inside of the room of requirement, two students met in secret in the middle of the night. One was a large chested Hufflepuff with long red hair, while the other was the ebony haired beauty called the ice queen.

"Anything?" Daphne asks after her companion shut the door.

"All I can be sure of is what we already know." Susan sighed, "There is at least one piece of innocence in this school, but we're no closer to finding it."

"Right." Daphne grumbles, "Then we might as well Contact Komui."

Susan nods and lightly taps her earring, "Chief? Are you there?"

Rather than an answer, all they heard was snoring.

"Hey, Daphne… did you know that Lenalee asked me to be her maid of honor?"

Something breaking on the other end told them it was successful, "LENALEE, WHY?" Komui wails for a moment before saying, "This is Komui."

"Exorcists Bones and Greengrass at Hogwarts." Susan reports, "We've been able to confirm the presence of innocence at the castle, but we are no closer to finding it then last time."

"Well, that's too bad," he says thoughtfully, "Did the defense teacher pan out this year?"

Caught off-guard by the question, Susan nonetheless answers, "No. she was more of a monster then some akuma I've fought."

"Well then keep up the search. If you can't find it by the end of the year, I'll send a general as your new defense teacher next year." he replies, "keep me informed, and if nothing, contact me on the train tomorrow so we can prepare your pick up."

"Yes sir." She says as she cuts the transmission, "Well, you can tell that Lenalee still isn't back. Otherwise he might have the coffee to stay awake."

"Come on. Let's get back to our dorms. We don't want anyone to notice us." Daphne says as they step out of the room, which disappears into the wall.

* * *

"Harry?" Ron asks on their way down to breakfast the next day, "What's wrong? You seem pretty quiet."

"It's nothing." Harry sighs, "Just thinking about what Dumbledore said last night. I'll tell you and Hermione about it over the summer. Too many prying ears."

"Alright." Ron shrugs as they sit next to the two greatest gossips in the history of Hogwarts, "Have you seen Hermione?"

"Yesterday, after I woke up." Harry nods, "She was fast asleep, and Madam Pompfrey said that she might be able to have breakfast with us."

"Great." Ron laughs, as someone sits next to him, "Hey, Neville. How've you been?"

"Alright I guess." He mutters, "Just wish I could have avenged my parents, you know?"

"Nev, you did what a lot of fully trained wizards have done. You Fought Bellatrix Lestrange and came back in one piece. No one can fault you for that." Harry says comfortingly, "Just think, a few more years of training, and you'll put Bellatrix in the ground after I deal with her master."

"You really fought Bellatrix?" Parvati gasps, "So that means… you were with Harry when he….?"

Neville nods sheepishly as Parvati starts talking rapidly with lavender. Somehow, this story would reach the ears of everyone in the school within an hour, even though no one left the grand hall. Half way through, Hermione ran into the hall and threw her arms around Harry's neck, muttering words of sympathy.

"Thanks Hermione. That means a lot." He smiles as she sits across from them, "I'm relieved that you're alright."

"Yeah, Hermione. Out of the six of us, you got the most serious injury." Neville smirks, "You and Harry were the only ones. I broke my nose, Ginny broke her ankle, Luna had a concussion, and Ron got some scarring on his arms, but you two nearly died."

Harry could feel someone staring at the back of his head, but, figuring it was just Malfoy being Malfoy, he ignored it in favor of turning the conversation to Quidditch.

* * *

'I can't believe this…' Daphne thinks as she stares across the room, 'Harry potter… is an exorcist? But how? It didn't happen at the ministry, since the order would have known, and I'd have noticed if he had it before. So why now?'

Regardless, this changes things. She and Susan had a new job to do. Getting to her feet and ignoring the protests of the guys that were hitting on her, she strode over to the Hufflepuff table, where she was instantly shunned.

"What do you want, Greengrass?" Susan says coldly, keeping up the act.

"I need your advice, Bones." She returns in kind, "Since your aunt is the head of DMLE, I figured you were the best to ask."

"About?"

"What constitutes sexual harassment?" She says, glaring daggers at Malfoy, "And whether it would be legal to cut off someone's bits for trying it."

The nearby men wince at her tone, and Susan's expression softens slightly. Keeping to her act, she begrudgingly sighs, "Fine. Guys, I'll be right back."

"Want me to come with you?" Hannah asks her longtime friend.

"I'll be fine." She smiles, "Lead on, Greengrass."

The walk in silence across the hall, out into the entrance hall. Checking that no one was looking, Daphne opens one of the lesser known hidden rooms and ushers Susan inside, casting every privacy spell she could.

"What's up, Daph?" Susan asks, "That's the first time you've ever done that."

"Harry Potter is an Accommodator."

"What?" She snaps, "That's not possible. I thought you checked everyone."

"I did. But sometime since he went to the Department of Mysteries, he became an accommodator." Daphne sighs, "Needless to say, our objective has changed. "

"I'll tell Komui." She nods, tapping her earring, "Chief, we've got a situation."

"Is that Susan?" Reever asks, "Hold on, I'll get him." After a few whispered sentences, and another cries, Komui was awake.

"What's going on? You aren't on the train already, are you?"

"We've been able to confirm that a classmate has become an accommodator." Susan answers, "We'll be setting aside our current mission to escort him to the order."

"Understood. We'll be expecting you." He nods, "Johnny will be waiting at Kings Cross when you get off the train. He'll have orders to bring you, and our new friend to HQ."

"Got it. Now we just have to convince him to come with us."

"Well, Daphne isn't a Slytherin for nothing. Besides, I trust you can handle it." Komui says as the connection dies.

"Alright. " Susan sighs, "Any plans?"

"You know him better than I do. What's he like?" Daphne asks.

"Poster boy for Gryffindor, but I think he'd go pretty well anywhere else. If half the rumors are true, he's more loyal than half of Hufflepuff in our year, and you don't escape You-Know-Who more than once by being stupid." She says calmly, "His only real weakness is he tries to do everything himself. He doesn't want to see others get hurt. But unlike some others, he actually has the skill to back it up. He could probably beat everyone else in our year at once."

"So, he'll definitely be a great help to the order. Which brings us back to our original problem…" Daphne says as she thinks for a few minutes, "Look, you'll need to do all the hard work for this. I'm a Slytherin, so he'll mistrust me on principle. But you, at least, are on speaking terms with him."

"I can do that. "Susan nods, "So, am I to assume that you got a plan for me?"

"I do. Did you read the prophet yesterday?"

"Yeah. You-Know-Who's back, Fudge is out of a job, or soon will, Harry and Dumbledore are proven right, and now the prophets kissing up to Harry by calling him the 'chosen one'. Did I miss anything?"

"Nope, that pretty much sums it up. Whether he is the chosen one or not is irrelevant. You-Know-Who is hell-bent on killing him. If someone he trusts offers him training, I don't think he'll refuse."

"I've got it. I'll talk to him on the train. Hermione and Ron will be patrolling the cars, so it'll be my best chance to get him alone." Susan nods and both leave the room, wearing masks of indifference. Daphne thoroughly enjoyed the show she gave the Great Hall by slapping Draco and calling him a pervert. It was nice to do something she wanted instead of hiding behind her mask.

* * *

"Will you be alright, Harry?" Hermione asks worriedly as she and Ron get ready to patrol the cars, "What if Malfoy shows up?"

"I almost hope he does." Harry smirks, "After the last couple of days, I need to cut loose, and Malfoy is as good an excuse as any. Besides, the four of us took on Death Eaters. Malfoy and his goons won't have a chance."

"He's right, Hermione." Ginny adds, "We'll be here. You've got nothing to worry about."

"I'm sure everything will be fine…" Luna says in her dreamy voice, "Would anyone care for a Quibbler?"

"I'll take one, Luna." Neville nods, accepting the magazine and looking at the two prefects, "Shouldn't you be leaving?"

"Alright." Hermione huffs, walking out of the room with Ron behind her.

"Can someone please tell me how Lavender and Parvati can spread rumors so fast? It hasn't even been two hours and I'm already almost as popular as Harry."

"Excuse me…." A four year says from the doorway, "Neville…. I was wondering if you would be willing to sit with me…"

"I'm sorry." Neville smiles, "But you see, I've got to watch Harry's back. You never know what could happen. I'll try and stop by later though, okay?"

"Okay." She smiles before skipping back down the car.

"See what I mean? I got ten girls asking me to the first Hogsmeade weekend next years, and three of them just graduated." He sighs, "I can't believe that you've been dealing with this since the first year…"

"I never had it that bad." Harry shrugs, "I think that the since I spend so much time with Hermione, every girl assumes that she's got no chance so they don't bother. You don't really have any close female friends, so in the aftermath of the department of Mysteries, you just became the most eligible bachelor at Hogwarts."

"You think so?" Neville smirks, "I wonder what would happen if the girls found out that you and Hermione aren't a couple."

"Harry and Hermione aren't a couple?" Lavender gasps from the doorway and runs off.

Harry turns and glares at the laughing boy, "You did that on purpose!"

"Just a bit." He admits, "If I've got to suffer through this, you're coming with me. I'm just vindictive that way."

"Ouch." Ginny laughs, "That was mean, Neville."

"He must understand my pain!" Neville mock cries as they all laugh.

* * *

"Oh my…." Hannah gasps while looking at a scrap of parchment, "Lavender says that Harry is still available!"

"Are you kidding?' One girl asks, rummaging through her bag for the scrap of paper that every girl at Hogwarts got at the start of their first year, which could be updated by anyone to reveal interesting gossip. "Yup. Boy who lived still available. Not dating Granger."

"Hannah, when are the Gryffindor Prefects patrolling?" Susan asks, sensing her chance.

"First thing. My and Ernie take over at noon." She answers, smirking, "So, you going to make a play at him already? I didn't know you liked him."

"Well, I don't think anyone in here can honestly say that aren't. Probably only Parkinson can, and with her taste in men…" Susan shrugs, leaving the girls in her compartment laughing wildly.

She nonchalantly looks into each compartment, trying to find Harry. She catches a quick glimpse of Daphne, who nods ever so slightly before she moves on. In one of the last cars, she notes Romolda Vane stuttering in front of a compartment. 'Bingo.' She thinks, walking towards it. Everyone knew that Vane had a thing for Harry. She'd have gone running the moment she read that Hermione hadn't staked her claim yet.

"Alright… Well, if you change your mind…" Romolda smiles slightly before running off, a couple of tears at the corner of her eyes.

"Hey, Harry." She grins, "So, It looks like you became pretty popular once everyone found out that you and Hermione aren't an item."

"That was his fault." He says, glaring at Neville, "He told lavender."

"I will not suffer under a horde of witches alone." Neville says defensively.

"So, Susan, did you come to asks about that as well?" Luna asks pleasantly.

"Well, I won't lie and say that I'm not interested, but I actually had something really important that I wanted to talk to Harry about alone…"Susan says nervously.

Ginny seemed to gets that she wanted them to leave as she stood up, "Susan, come find us when you're done. I don't like the idea of leaving Harry alone with Malfoy one the train after Harry just put Malfoy senior away."

"I'll get you." Susan promises as Ginny grabs Luna's arm.

"Come on, Neville." Luna says calmly, "Why don't you go and see that pretty little fourth year?"

Neville stares at her nervously and sighs, "I think I'll wait in the hall. I'm worried about Malfoy…"

"Alright, Neville." Susan nods, "I'll try to be quick."

Once the three of them had left the room, Susan sat across from him and cast her usual privacy spells.

"What's this all about?" Harry asks after a moment.

"After you guys went to the Department of Mysteries, did something happen?" She asks calmly, "Something unbelievable, that you couldn't explain?"

From the sharp intake of breath, she knew that something had, "Please, tell me about it. I might be able to help."

"It's nothing." He mutters, "Just a hallucination."

"But it wasn't." She replies, "Your reaction wasn't from a hallucination."

"You'd never believe me…" he sighs.

"Try me." She says.

"A fat guy tried to kill me after making my godfather a mechanical skeleton." He chuckles, "Like I said, just a hallucination."

"This fat man was wearing a top hat and a really wide smile?" she asks, and he gasps, "You're lucky to be alive, Harry. Not many see the Earl and live, least of all after they create an akuma."

"You actually know something about this?" he stares, "You don't think I'm crazy?"

"No. Actually, this makes my job easier. Tell me, what happened after he revived your godfather?"

"Well, the skeleton thing tried to kill me. He stabbed me through the chest and tried to choke me." He answers, hoping that she could explain it.

"How did you get away?" she asks.

Well, it hit it in the head with the hilt of a knife and it evaporated." He mutters, "I still have no idea how…"

"Let me see this knife." She asks suddenly.

"It isn't even a knife. The blade melted off earlier that night." He says as he passes it to her.

"This isn't innocence." She mutters, turning the hilt over in her hand.

"Innocence?" Harry asks.

"It's a strange material that causes miracles."

"I know." He says, surprising her, "I heard about it from my parents."

"But your parents are…" she starts, and nods, "That confirms it. You are the accommodator of innocence."

"What does that mean?" He asks.

"I can't explain it now, but if you'd be willing to accompany my and a friend of mine, we'll take you to someone that can answer every question you have."

"When do we leave?" he answers.

"Thank you." She smiles, "They'll be picking us up at the station. I'll meet you there."

"Got it." He nods, "Any excuse not to go back to the Dursleys is welcome for me."

"Good. I'm looking forward to it." She smiles as she opens the door, "And maybe I'll be able to snag you before the other girls get a chance" she adds, making him blush as she leaves.

"What was that about?" Neville asks, taking the seat that Susan had just vacated.

"Nev, I couldn't explain if I tried." He sighs, "Since I have no clue what's going on myself."

"What does that have to do with Susan Bones flirting with you?" He grins, "Do you realize how many of our classmates would kill to be in your shoes right now? Bones is the hottest chick at school."

"I know." Harry smirks, "And apparently I'm going home with her, at least for now."

"What the hell did you two do while I was out there?" He gasps, then adds, "Actually, don't answer that. I don't want to think about what you might have done."

"How'd things go with you?" He asks, trying to move the topic away from his alleged sex life.

"Right. Malfoy should be here pretty soon. I sent his little goons running when they tried to get in." he laughs, "it wasn't even difficult. I just lied and said that I killed eighteen death eaters with my bare hands they couldn't get away fast enough."

"I told you boys he was lying." Malfoy sneers from the door, "Like Longbottom could ever defeat a flobberwrom, let alone one of the dark lord greatest."

Harry ignores him for the time being and asks, "Neville, what was the name of the blond ponce who you kicked in the face so hard that his nose broke?"

"I think it was Lucy Malfoy." Neville nods thoughtfully, "I really didn't want to, but after what she did, being a girl won't save her."

"How dare you!?" Draco growls, drawing his wand.

Harry drawing his even quicker, "Petrificus Totalus." he says lazily, Sending Malfoy crashing to the floor, "It's the truth, Malfoy. I wonder if he'll be able to fix it. Dementors aren't known to be very good doctors you see. One of them might _kiss_ it better though."

The color drained from Malfoy's face before either of his goons thought to do anything. Crabbe was about to cast, when he got hit by a sickly orange jet of light. Suddenly, small brown shapes start flying out of his nose, attacking him. The light cream spell hit Goyle, and his ears turned to turnips. As he looks in surprise, Neville jumps up, knees him in the stomach, grabs his wand, and stuns him.

Harry leans over the furious face of Malfoy, "You shouldn't have come after us. I thought you learned years ago that you aren't nearly strong enough to mess with me."

"My father will hear about this!" He shouts, trying to break free of the body bind.

"Neville, can you put him in the luggage compartment?" Harry sighs, "His voice is annoying me."

"Sure thing." Neville grins, lifting the thin boy with ease, though he did 'accidentally hit his head on the ceiling before hefting him into the overhead luggage compartment.

"What about these two?" Luna asks, looking over here handwork, "I've heard that turnips are the preferred snack of Crumble Horned Snornack. Maybe he'll be eaten if we hide him well enough…"

"Well, let's send them back to the Slytherin compartments." Ginny sighs, "The compartments here don't have the space for them."

"Good idea." Harry nods, "At least they'll be out of our way." With a flick of his wrist, he levitated the two goons, "But first…"

Five minutes later, the Slytherin compartment erupted into fits of laughter and rage as Malfoy's goons flew through an open door, dressed only in their underwear. Daphne was among those laughing. Three guesses who was responsible and the first two don't count.

* * *

"You'll keep in touch, won't you" Hermione asks during her trademarked 'Hermy goodbye hug'.

"Yeah." He smiles, "Hopefully, I'll be able to come and stay at the burrows this summer. I've got a lot to tell you guys when I do."

"We hear you." Ron nods, "I'm sure mom won't have any problem with you coming by later. I'll let you know in a letter."

"Alright." He nods, "Well, see you."

"See you later, Harry." Hermione calls back as she runs over to her parents.

"Later Mate." Ron says before walking off with the rest of his family, including the recent drop outs Fred and George, who by their appearance had more money than the rest of their family put together.

Searching the crowd, he saw five order members interrogating his Uncle, 'Thank god I'm not going back there.' Harry thinks as he searches for someone else, 'He'd murder me if I did.'

Finally, he sees Susan and a girl with long black hair standing right next to the portal, looking around. Moving within the crowd so as to avoid being spotted by the order, he walks over to them, "Hello." He says happily.

"Finally." Susan glares playfully, "I thought you ran out on us."

"No, I'm just trying to avoid a few people who might not want me to go with you." He answers.

"Well, I can understand that." Susan nods, "Harry, this is Daphne Greengrass, one of my closest friends, though almost no one knows that."

"I thought you looked familiar." Harry says looking her in the eye, "You're a Slytherin."

"Not going to hold that against me, are you?" she says, staring back into his.

"I would if I wasn't afraid of what you could do to me…" Harry smirks.

"Well, you really aren't stupid." She nods approvingly, "I think we'll get along fine."

"Well, let's go before those people Harry was trying to avoid find us." Susan says, waving them towards the exit to muggle London. Along the road there were ton of cars, but Susan wasn't worried, easily walking straight towards a limo that had been parked straight in front of them, "We'll be riding in style today."

Daphne leans into the front window and says something to the driver, "Alright Susan, We're good to go." She says, opening the door and slide over.

Susan sits next to her, and Harry across from them. "Well, this shouldn't take too long." Daphne says calmly, "How much do you know?"

"Not much." Harry admits, "I told Susan what happened the night after the department of mysteries, and she just said it confirmed something and I'd get my answers by coming here."

"He created an akuma, killed it, and escaped from the earl." Susan smiles, "and then had a conversation with his parents in a dream. That sounds like innocence."

"Well, obviously." Daphne nods, "Any idea what it is?"

"He managed to kill the akuma with the hilt of a knife, but I inspected it and found no trace of innocence. I'm hoping that Hevlaska can help figure it out."

"What are you guys talking about?" Harry asks.

"I'll leave it to the chief." Susan smiles, but the limo grinds to a stop, "What's going on, Johnny?" She asks the driver.

"A dozen people just walked in the middle of the street and won't move!" He yells.

"Akuma." Daphne nods, "Shall we?"

"Sure." Susan smirks, "Harry, why don't you watch too? It'll give you something to think about before we continue."

"Sure…" Harry mutters, still completely lost as to what was going on as the three stepped out of the car.

"Keep the car on, Johnny." Susan grins, "This won't take long."

Daphne withdrew a small knife attached to a length of chain from inside her robes. Susan rolled up her sleeves, revealing two identical bracelets. In front of the car, twelve people stood unmoving until they saw the weapon, then each started to change, expanding like balloons with dozens of gun barrels along the outside, and a masklike face in the center. All of them floated towards the two girls, who didn't even flinch at the creature's appearance.

"Innocence, activate." Both say at once. Daphne's knife glows green, expanding until it looked more like a sword. The bracelets grew, forming around Susan's fist like a pair of boxing gloves.

"Let's see who can kill the most." Daphne jokes as she chucks her sword, which split one of the monsters in half. Controlling the thrown sword with the chain, she destroys two more before yanking the chain and grabbing it out of the air to deflect almost a dozen of bullets before throwing it straight through the akuma in question.

Susan wasn't sitting idly by while this was happening. Using strength that didn't look like it would be possible, she jumped from the ground to the top of the foremost akuma. Chuckling, she jumped to the side and punched it, sending it flying into a second. Both exploded in a shower of flames. Using the force of the punch, she reached a third akuma, which was dealt with as easily as the others.

Harry was spellbound as the two girls effortlessly defeated ten in a matter of moments. The remaining two attempted to escape, but it was futile. One was sliced in two by Daphne's blade, and just for overkill, Susan punched the last into its pieces, destroying every trace of them.

"Looks like I win." Susan smirks, "Seven to five."

"What are you talking about?" Daphne glares, "That last one was mine. It would have died on its own even without you blowing him up."

"But I did blow him up." Susan laughs, "So the kill is mine."

"Let's leave it to Harry." Daphne says staring at him, "Who killed it, me or Susan?"

"I refuse to answer." Harry chuckles, "Since both of you just proved you could kill me easily."

"Could be a smart move." The small man behind the driver seat of the limo smirks, "At least until you can control your innocence."

"Don't go scaring him before he even gets to the order." Susan glares, "So, what did you think? Who won?"

"We'd better hurry." Johnny says as he revs the car, "The chief is expecting us."

"Fine, we'll go." Daphne glares, "Just answer my question."

"I think it was a tie…" he mutters, "So let's just hurry before more show up."

"See? It was a tie!" Daphne says triumphantly as they file into the limo.

"Fine." Susan sighs, "Let's get to HQ before it gets dark."

Thirty minutes later, the limo stopped in front of a plain looking office building.

"We're here." Johnny says as he steps out of the driver's seat, "You two will need to get change before we go in."

"Alright." Susan nods, pushing Harry out of the car, "We'll be out in just a minute."

"Get changed?" Harry asks, "What do they need to get changed for?"

"The guards here are under strict orders. No one can enter unless they are black order personnel or accompanied by an exorcist. Since you are not currently affiliated with the order, unless they are acting as exorcists, you would be barred from entry. The only exception would be if they were killed while escorting you."

"Does that happen often?"

"Not really. In general, exorcists are stronger than akuma, but we've taken some serious hits recently. Seven have been killed in the last few weeks. That's more than the last couple years combined." Johnny says as the door opens again.

Both girls climb out, now wearing a black uniform with silver trim, and embroidered on the left side of their chests was a silver emblem shaped like a cross in front of a flower blossom. That was where the similarities end, however.

Susan's had black shorts and a short shelved shirt, displaying both her bracelets. It seemed custom made for fighting with her bare hands as she did earlier.

Daphne was wearing long black pants and her shirt had baggy shelves, perfect for hiding her whip chain and allowing her unrestricted movement for her arms, ensuring that she had total control.

"Good." Johnny nods, leading the group inside.

Where Harry expected to see was a large lobby or waiting area, but instead it was like he'd walked into a vault. There were guards everywhere, all armed to the teeth. Johnny led them to the very back of the main entrance where they were stopped by six guards, who surrounded them.

"Johnny Gill. Black Order, Science division." Johnny says as he passes them his id.

"Daphne Greengrass, Exorcist." Daphne says as she shows her whip.

"Susan bones." She says, holding up her wrist, "Escorting Harry Potter as a suspected accommodator."

"Yes ma'am." They guards says as they step aside, "We've been expecting you. The boat's ready."

'Boat?' Harry thinks as they walk through the hall, and in the very back was a small gondola in a river.

"This will take you straight to the Black Order Headquarters." The guard says as they climb aboard.

"Thank you, sir." Harry says as they kick the boat off and it starts down the tunnel. `

* * *

Obviously, next time harry goes to the order. Two more chapters to upload tonight, so keep watching.


	3. The Black Order

Chapter three! a few people meet, and a few more fight.

* * *

In Memoriam Chapter 3

"So, what's the headquarters like?" Harry asks as the boat drifts down the river.

"It depends." Susan shrugs, "It's usually pretty lively, but sometimes it could be as dismal as Azkaban."

"It can also be pretty dangerous when the chief has a lot of free time." Daphne adds, "I've lost track of the number of Sir Komlins he's made."

"Sir Komlin?"Harry stares, "What the heck is that?"

"Well, Komui has a bad habit of completely overreacting to anything involving his little sister to the point that he's built many giant robots for the sole use of protecting her or destroying anyone who tries to date her. Each of these has been destroyed by exorcists and dismantled by the science division, only to be rebuilt even stronger the next month when Komui sneaks out of the office."

"On the up side, it's good for practice." Susan shrugs, "But it is rather annoying to get back after a long mission, only to be attacked as soon as you walk in the door."

"We're coming up on the entryway." Johnny says as the end of the river comes into view. Once the boat was stopped, they walked down a short hall to a massive set of stairs carved into the cave. They were so long that Harry couldn't even see the top.

"In the future, you'd be able to take an elevator, but first time you'll have to go through the gatekeeper to ensure that you aren't a spy." Daphne sighs, 'Believe me, they're even longer then they look."

"This is going to take forever." Susan groans.

"Well, since you two are here, I'll leave it to you." Johnny smirks as he presses the wall. It opens to reveal a state of the art elevator.

"Jerk." Susan growls as the door closes, "Let's hurry. I want to punch him as soon as possible for ditching us."

Both of the others nod, and they trio start up the stairs. Daphne wasn't kidding. It probably took longer to climb the stairs then it took the entire trip thus far from Kings cross. It took nearly two hours of walking to make it to the top, avoiding traps and the like along the way. At the top, all of them were panting heavily.

"I wish I brought my firebolt." Harry groans, "That would have been so much easier."

"But then you would have ditched us to." Susan glares, "And then you would have to endure my wrath as well."

"Well then we'd better hurry." Daphne laughs, "Before Komui sends Johnny on some errand."

Susan turned and the three walked a short way away, where they crossed a bridge. On the other side was a large, Black tower that reminded Harry of Orthanc from the Lord of the Rings series. The only entrance was an odd door that seemed to have some kind of picture engraved on it.

"Gatekeeper, please inform Komui that Harry Potter has arrived." Susan says to the door.

"Very well." It replies. A moment later, a black bat like creature flies out of an upper room.

"Hello, Harry Potter. I must say that I'm privileged to be able to meet with such a famous person. I'm sure you've got a lot of questions, but those can wait for just a moment. Before you are allowed to enter the Black Order, you must pass the Gatekeepers exam."

"I've got to take a test?" Harry stares at the door.

The stone face extends out, looking down on him as lights shine from its eyes, "SCANNING… Cannot read… wait… is that… He's got a pentacle! He's the earl's minion!"

Inside the building, alarms start going off. "I was afraid of that." Daphne face palms, "shut up." She snaps at the still screaming gate, "He's cursed, not an akuma, so give it a rest!"

"Sorry, little lady." A rough voice says from behind them, "But I'd rather listen to the gatekeeper on this one."

"General Socalo…" Daphne gulps when she sees the massive man walking towards them, his face hidden behind a mask, "Please, be reasonable!"

"No can do." He smirks as his spiked should pads move down his arms, forming a spiked circle with two serrated blades, "if the Gatekeeper says he's a spy, I'll treat him like one until I see proof otherwise."

"That's enough, general!" Komui shouts through the golem.

"You forget that I don't take orders from you!" The maniac laughs as he jumps towards Harry, about to impale him on the end of his weapon, "Now taste Madness!"

"Lau Jimin, stop him!" a female voice shouts from the first floor window. Harry closes his eyes, expecting the blade to kill him. The pain, however, never comes. Opening his eyes, his vision is blocked by something large, easily big enough to block his entire line of sight, with cream colored fur.

"General Klaud!" Susan sighs in relief as a woman with short blond hair jumped down from the window.

"General Socalo, if you were to kill this boy, an accommodator of innocence, the Great Generals would undoubtedly return you to death row. Or they might order me to finish you right now." She says calmly, grabbing the whip from her waist, "The boy will be checked by Hevlaska to ensure he is not a threat. Now then, leave before this escalates any further."

"You think you can kill me, Klaud?" he smirks, "I'd like to see that."

"Long Range Mode: Destruction Shell Lau Gunz." She says calmly and a loud blast sends the man flying, "That was a warning shot. You should realize that you're at a disadvantage here."

The man scoffs, but walks away regardless.

"Thank you, General." Susan sighs.

"Don't mention it." She smiles, "Gatekeeper, open up. The boy is coming with me."

"If you're sure…" it mutters as it swings open. The creature that had saved him disappeared, reappearing as a small monkey that climbed onto the general's shoulder.

"My apologies for that." She says kindly, "as a general rule, people with pentacles are either spies for the earl, or akuma, and we wouldn't want either inside of the headquarters. As I told Socalo, before we can let you see the chief, you'll have to check with Hevlaska. I trust Susan, but we still have to be cautious."

"I understand." Harry nods, "But who is Hevlaska? I've heard her name before, but that all."

"Hevlaska is our lead expert on innocence and she's also the only one able to confirm that you're a human without cutting you open." Daphne smirks as they step onto the elevator.

"She's at the very bottom of the headquarters." Klaud says as they pass many floors, "if you don't mind my asking, how you get cursed? The only people I've ever heard of being cursed before are Allen Walker and Daphne."

"I'm not really sure what that was even about." Harry shrugs, "That was the first I've heard of it."

"You receive a curse by being attacked by an akuma and surviving." She explains, "It's incredibly rare, and always leaves behind a mark and a power. Allen Walker's cursed eye allows him to see the souls of Akuma, whether they are hiding amongst humans or not."

"Two days ago, my godfather was killed." He sighs, "As I understand it, his akuma stabbed me through the chest before I somehow managed to kill it."

"I see… "She says as the elevator slows to a stop just above the very bottom. "Follow me." Klaud says as she steps onto the platform.

"Stand on the edge of the platform." She instructs, "Don't worry. Just keep calm and you'll be fine."

Nodding, Harry stands at the very edge and waits. A moment later, something wraps itself around his legs and lifts him into the air. For a slight moment, his first reaction was to resist, but Klaud's words eased him and he waits. Below him, a strange form rises, towering over him even as its tentacles held him.

"I'm impressed." its kind voice echoes in the room, "Most are surprised the first time."

"Well, I've fought Voldemort, killed a basilisk, drove off a hundred dementors, fought a revived Dark Lord, and nearly been killed by an akuma, so it takes a lot to surprise me nowadays." He jokes.

"I'm sure. I am Hevlaska. It is my duty to protect those pieces of innocence collected by the order until the can find those who are to possess them. I am also charged with determining how well an accommodator synchronizes with their innocence. Please remain calm for just a moment."

Taking a few calming breathes, he nods and waits. A tentacle rests itself against his neck. "Six… thirteen… twenty one… thirty four…. Forty four percent synchronization rate." She gently places him back on the platform, "There is no threat, General Klaud. The curse is true, but it has only just started to form. He is neither an akuma nor the earl's minion."

"My thanks, Hevlaska." She bows.

"I'm next." Daphne says as she steps forward, holding out her chain.

"Welcome back, Daphne." Hevlaska smiles, placing a tendril on the weapon, "fifty four… sixty two… eighty percent."

"And I'm last." Susan steps up, holding out her arms. Again the tendrils touch the bracelets, "Eighty two percent." She says after a moment.

"We will be taking our leave, Hevlaska." Klaud smiles.

"Be well, General. And I pray your continued success."

They return to the elevator, which rises into the air as Hevlaska disappears back to the very bottom of the tower. A few floors up, she stops it and leads them into a paper covered office room. On the desk in the middle was a man wearing a beret, who seemed to be sleeping. A man with a long white lab coat and spiky blond hair walks in with a huge pile of papers.

"General! And this must be Harry." He says as he places the papers on his desk, "Give me just a second to get the chief up." Walking behind the desk, he whispers something into his ear.

"No, Lenalee why?!" he yells as soon as he's awake, "How could you get married without telling me?!"

Klaud takes her whip and knocks his beret off, "at least try not to fall asleep when you are expecting someone."

"Right." He coughs, "sorry about that. I expect that he passed the exam?"

"Would he still be here if he didn't?" she counters.

"Great. Well, Reever, take care of my paperwork while I have a talk with Harry."

"You can do it yourself once you're done…" Reever growls as the five of them step into a side room.

"Well, sit down and relax for a minute." Komui smiles, "I'm sure you've got a lot of questions. Ask away."

"What exactly is this place?" Harry starts.

"The headquarters of the Black Order." He says calmly, passing him a map, "We are an organization bent on ridding the world of the millennium earl and his akuma. It's a little confusing once you first get here, so use this map if you need it."

"Can you explain this whole innocence/akuma thing? It's a little confusing."

"I thought that you would ask that." He nods, "it's a bit of a long story. First of all, over two centuries ago, a strange cube was unearthed, made from a material that had never been seen before. Inscribed on the cube was a tale from long ago. It tells of an ancient society that was nearly destroyed by the millennium earl. Using a substance called innocence, which was the same substance that the cube was made of, they fought and defeated the earls, ending his plans for destruction. However, they warned of the return of the earl, who would continue in his quest to end everything. True to their predictions, the earl returned. In response to this threat, the black order was founded.

The orders goal is the destruction of the earl, and like the ancients before us, that requires the substance innocence, which was scattered around the world during the great flood in the Old Testament. Each piece of innocence is crucial to our plan, as is finding the accommodators. Accommodators are the only people who can use innocence. It is the job of the generals to find accommodators and bring them here. That said, there are only one hundred and eight pieces of innocence in total, and over six billion people in the world, so naturally this is extremely difficult.

Within the order, accommodators are called exorcists. They are the only soldiers who can fight against the earl and the living weapons he calls akuma."

"So, what? Am I going to be forced to fight in another war?" Harry asks, glaring slightly at him.

"Once, that would have been true." Komui nods, "But that was before I took over. A soldier that fights because he's being forced to is useless. The choice is yours, whether to fight with us or not. I you don't want to, all information about the black order will be removed from you mind, we'll take the innocence coursing through your body and send you on your way. But I sincerely hope that you'll at least hear us out."

"I'll just come out and ask it. What do I have to gain from joining?"

"Quite a lot, actually." He smiles, "As you mentioned earlier, you are currently at war against You-Know-"

"Voldemort." Harry interrupts, "Call him Voldemort. Fearing to say something as simple as a name is giving him power he has no right to. He won't murder you just for saying it."

"Clearly you live up to Gryffindor's reputation." He nods, "Very well. As you mentioned, you are at war with the wizard called Voldemort. Innocence is incredibly powerful and its strength would certainly be of aid against him, if you can master it."

"Well, that's a good point." He admits, "Anything else?"

"In the future, assuming that we are successful, the order has an incredible amount of influence around the world. You could obtain any job you want. Also, the black order is affiliated with every government, Magical and muggle the world over. Bearing the Rose cross grants you access to any place in the world without exception. Those are merely a few of the benefits."

"Those are some pretty impressive benefits." Harry smirks, "What would be required if I do?"

"Well, you'd have to train under a general to control your innocence. This shouldn't take much time once you've mastered the basics. After that, you'd need to be available for missions, though you'd likely be assigned to Hogwarts with these two at least until you graduate. Other than that, you just need to protect the innocent from akuma. What you do outside of those jobs are none of my concern. Feel free to aid in the fight against Voldemort."

"I've got no problems with that." He answers, "count me in."

"Excellent!" he cheers, "Welcome to the Black Order."

"Who are you placing him under?" Susan asks.

"Well, his training should start immediately, so that rules out Cross and Tiedoll. General Yeager was killed, so that just leaves the two of you." He says, "I don't think that Harry would trust Socalo any time soon, besides which you have experience with a parasite type anti akuma weapon. So, Harry, you'll apprentice under General Klaud Nine."

Harry nods and turns to his new teacher.

"Well, this should be fun." Susan grins, "Because that means I'll get to help teach him a thing or two…"

"Before we get into training, I need to know everything that happened that night." Klaud says, turning to him, "The fact is that you were able to defeat an akuma seemingly without an anti akuma weapon. I need to find out what was the trigger. Is it always active? Or is there some trigger? Does it only work with that item, or will anything work? Until we can answer these questions, teaching you will be next to impossible."

Harry spends the next thirty minutes retelling everything that he could remember about that night, along with Dumbledore's thoughts about what had happened, which mostly fit with what the Order knew about it.

"So, when the passage in Dumbledore's office opened, you were pushed into the room." Komui says for clarification, "After that the most likely conclusion is that the innocence, sensing the presence of its accommodator, entered your body through the wound. Its power gave you the strength to stay alive, and eventually reacted to destroy the akuma even though you weren't conscious of it."

"Well, it isn't the strangest thing we've heard of innocence do." Susan shrugs.

"No, far from it." Komui agrees, "What are your thoughts, General Klaud?"

"His innocence is unusual. Most parasitic types show an obvious change on the body; either such as Allen Walker's left arm or the rare ones like my own Lau Jimin. Despite that, it hasn't changed him at all." She says thoughtfully, "And then there's the weapon he used to destroy the akuma. Somehow he turned a perfectly ordinary item into an anti akuma weapon."

"So, how do we start?" Harry asks.

"Tomorrow, we'll work on drawing out that power." She answers, "Since we already know that it will work with that knife hilt, we'll start with that. Maybe we'll learn what kind of power it could possess."

"We'll figure it out." Susan nods.

The door opens behind them, "Chief! The squad from Japan is back!"

"What!?" Komui gasps at Reever, "Sorry, Harry, we'll have to finish this later."

"Alright-"Harry says before Komui and Klaud run out of the room following Reever.

"Well, that was a shocker." Daphne says as she leads Harry and Susan out, "Come on, we'll show you around. This place is pretty confusing after you've been here for a while, so the first time is a nightmare. A lot like Hogwarts, just without the changing staircases."

"What did he mean when he said that the squad from Japan is back?" Harry asks.

"A few months ago, one of the generals, my old teacher, General Yeager, was killed by the earl." Daphne sighs, "Once it became obvious that the earl was targeting the generals, Komui sent Exorcists to find the Generals as backup. Every available exorcist was sent out. Only me and Susan weren't since we were stuck at Hogwarts. A lot of the exorcists were killed, including everyone in both General Klaud's and General Socalo's teams. But General Cross' team was looking for him in Japan, and apparently they're back."

"Even if we couldn't do much, we still made it a point to check in with the order every couple of days." Susan smirks, 'Remember back in February when you noticed that I was distracted? That was after me and Daphne found out about all the deaths."

"I'm sorry." Harry mutters.

"It's fine." She sighs, "Honestly, it's only made me even more willing to fight. So that Sol and the others didn't die in vain."

"Still, I can't help but wonder if they managed to find him." Daphne grins, "Last I heard, he was still missing."

"Daphne!" Johnny pants from behind them, "The chief said for you to show Harry around. He's got room thirteen for now. Also, all exorcists, Harry included, are being summoned to a meeting after dinner, in the third floor briefing room."

"Got it." They nod, "So, how is everyone?"

"Krory is in pretty bad shape. The others have minor injuries." he answers, "And they managed to find general cross."

"Wow." Susan laughs, "They got lucky."

"General Tiedoll is with them as well, so every exorcist is at Headquarters now." Johnny chuckles, 'So, I think this might be the first time since I came here that all the exorcists have been gathered."

"Same with us." Susan grins, "By the way, Innocence, Activate." Her bracelets turn back into their gauntlet forms as Susan cracks her knuckles threateningly. Daphne smirks as just stands there whistling a tune as Susan starts beating him upside the head, "That was for ditching us."

"Point taken." He mutters massaging his head, "Don't forget. Meeting in two hours."

"Right. We'll be there." Daphne says as the little man runs off, "Harry, you hungry?"

"Starved, actually." Harry answers, "I didn't have much of an appetite this morning, and we missed the lunch trolley during our chat on the train."

"Then a trip to jerry is in order." Susan says, leading them down the stairs, "Jerry's the head cook for the order, and he'll make anything you want."

"Great." Harry smirks as his stomach growls, "Let's hurry."

Five minutes later, they walked through the giant double doors leading to the cafeteria. At the front was a long line of people in cream colored robes. The people at the front of the line each received a huge tray of food, and left through a strange white portal on the side, and the next one did the same.

"Only one person could eat that much." Susan laughs as the stand behind the cream robed people, "Looks like Allen made it through alright."

"Allen?"

"Allen Walker. He's another exorcist who probably eats more than the rest of the Order combined." Daphne answers, "He's a parasite type, like you, in his left arm, and he's also got a curse over his left eye that allows him to see the souls of akuma. Very useful. Unlike the rest of us, he's almost never been taken by surprise. He'll spot the akuma before they spot him."

By that time, they'd reached the front of the line, where they met a man who was likely more feminine than half the women at Hogwarts.

"Susan! Daphne! Wonderful to see you again!" he smiles brightly, jumping over the counter and engulfing them both in a hug, "And who is your new friend?"

"This is Harry. He's a new exorcist." Susan answers, hugging him back.

"That's fabulous. Welcome to the Order, Harry. I'm Jerry, the Head chef. I'll cook up whatever you like." He says as he gives Harry a very manly hug before jumping back over the counter, "Sorry for making you wait in line. Allen's back and you know how much food he eats."

"True enough." Daphne laughs, "I'll have the usual, with a cup of coffee."

"I'll have the same with a glass of soda, no ice." Susan adds.

"Be up in just a minute." He says, and sure enough, the ingredients are thrown together magically and a moment later, two identical trays of food slide down to the girls, "And what can I get for you, Harry?"

"Fried Chicken, with French fries." Harry says, and the next moment he got his order, "Thank you."

"No problem. Feel free to come back any time." Jerry smiles as he helps another cream robed man.

"Susan, do you mind if I ask what's with all the cream robed people?"

"Oh, forget to mention that. Sorry." She blushes slightly, "The bulk of the Black order's personnel are Finders, who wear those robes. It's their job to help exorcists and investigate places that may have innocence. If they confirm it, they send us in to retrieve it. But since they don't have innocence, they don't have any way to defeat akuma."

"They're also in charge of protecting the population when we're forced to operate out in the open, usual by crating barriers or convince city officials to ensure that everyone is inside before the fighting starts." Daphne adds, "It's dangerous work though. The barriers they use can only do so much, and with those, their just sitting ducks without exorcists."

"Luckily, unlike us, the finders are relatively low on the earl's list. Even if an akuma spots them, they won't likely attack until they have a reason, whereas we'll be attacked on sight." Susan continues, "That's why finder casualties are usually pretty low. They aren't really attacked until they find innocence, and by then they've usually called for backup. Once we get there, they're job is basically done."

"I get it." Harry nods, starting his dinner, "What else?"

"Well, the ones in the lab coats are science division." Daphne says as she takes a sip of coffee, "They make all kinds of useful gadgets, including the communication golems you saw earlier. Unfortunately, they've also got a lot of paperwork, so they're kept up to all hours of the night, and still never get done."

"Then, obviously there's us. Exorcists wear a black uniform with silver trim, customized to each based solely on their own sense of fashion and fighting style. You'll have one made some time over the next few days. The material is really strong, and it can deflect most curses. I've even heard rumors that it'll stop a killing curse, but I've never actually tried, nor do I plan to."

"Exorcists with gold trimmed uniforms are the generals. They're the elite of the order, and get special assignments that have a major impact on the war, while also taking with them several pieces of innocence in the hopes that they can find new accommodators. They're outside the regular chain of command, hence why Komui couldn't call off General Socalo earlier."

"Those are probably the only ones you'll meet anytime soon." Susan shrugs, "I'd recommend getting to know some of the others while they're here though. The exorcists assigned to a mission could be whoever happens to be at headquarters when the mission is given, so you could end up working with anyone. For now, you'll be with me and general Klaud, but that might change in the future."

"What about you, Daphne?" Harry asks.

"Well, I'm on my own. My master was General Yeager, but he was killed a couple months back, so…"

"I see…" Harry sighs, finishing his plate, "I don't know why, but I'm still hungry."

"Parasite types generally have a bigger appetite." Susan says as she gets up, "Go ahead and get some more. You don't want to be hungry for your training tomorrow."

Half an hour later, after much conversation and a good meal, the three left to prepare for the meeting.

* * *

Next time is the meeting, and harry finally uses his innocence again. R&R


	4. Innocence

Meeting, Getting uniforms, and someone dies. Read on!

Don't own them. Never will.

* * *

chapter 4

Harry, Susan, and Daphne weren't the first to arrive in time for the meeting. There were already three people inside. One sat at the front of the room, in a black and gold version of the exorcist uniform. He was an older man, with puffy light brown hair and seemed to be sketching to pass the time. In the front row of chairs were two men. One was large, easily bigger than all of them, and wearing what looked like headphones. Next to him was a young man who looked to be about Harry's age, maybe a few years older, with long black hair tied into a ponytail.

"Hello, General." Susan smiles at the older man at the front, "How are you?"

"Ah, Susan, Daphne." He smiles, looking up from his sketchpad, "it does my heart good to see you again. I am quite well, thank you. And you might this be?" he asks, looking at Harry.

"Harry Potter." Harry says, extending his hand, which is shaken at once.

"A pleasure. Truly. I seem to recall hearing your name quite often the past year or so." He says with a slight chuckle, "But clearly the daily prophet had you quite wrong."

"I think it was less than Prophet and More fudge." Harry shrugs, "He just couldn't admit that Voldemort was back. Now, it's about to cost him his job, and I say good riddance."

"Well said." He smiles, "And allow me to say Welcome to the Order."

"Thank you, Sir." Harry says, sitting next to Susan and Daphne behind the two men in the front.

"Hello, Harry Potter." The larger man says as he turns towards them, "As the general said, Welcome. My name is Noise Marie."

"Nice to meet you." Harry says, shaking his hand.

"I'm Kanda." The other says coldly, not even bothering to look, "And I'll make an effort to remember your name if you live out the summer."

"As cheerful as always." Daphne sighs, "Sorry about him, Harry. He's one of the best exorcists we've got, but his attitude leaves a lot to be desired."

Strangely, Kanda didn't even flinch at her words. He just sat there and waited.

"Yu, you really should be more open with your comrades." The General scalds, "Otherwise, how can you hope to fight alongside them?"

"I fight alone for a reason." Kanda glares.

"You're hopeless." Susan shrugs.

The next person to enter the room was the man who had just tried to kill Harry earlier that morning. He casts Harry a murderous glare before sitting at the front next to the other General. After him was a small old man with panda like makeup and a wisp of white hair, followed closely by a red haired boy wearing a bandana and an eye patch. They introduced themselves as Bookman and Lavi respectively.

"The bookman are observers." Daphne explains, "It's their job to involve themselves in any groundbreaking conflict or event for the sole purpose of keeping detailed records. The one called bookman is the master of those records, and likely the most knowledgeable man in the world."

"I see…" Harry nods as Bookman starts scalding Lavi for something.

"Harry potter." Bookman says as he looks at him, "It is an honor."

"I feel the same." Harry nods.

"I would like to chat with you sometime. There are several events related to you which our records fall short." He says calmly.

"That would be fine. I'll answer your questions as best I can."

"Thank you."

There was a commotion in the hallway, followed shortly by the door opening. A red haired general strides in and smiles at Susan and Daphne, "Ladies, it wonderful to-" he was cut off by the crack of a whip and his hat goes flying.

"Cross, back off." Klaud says as she walks in, whip in hand.

As the girls giggle, General Cross picks up his hat and sits on Solaco's other side, and Klaud sits next to him, though she's quite reluctant. After them was Komui, who sat in the last chair in the front of the room.

"The rest should be here in just a few minutes." Komui says as he sips a cup of coffee.

Sure enough, four minutes later, the door opens and four people walk in. At the front was a Boy with snow white hair and a black left arm. He had a red pentacle just above his left eye, partially hidden by his bangs. Next to him was a woman with short black hair who seemed to be moving rather weakly, like her legs had been injured. Just behind them was another woman with black hair, only with a circular plate on her left shoulder. Last was a young man who, like Harry, wasn't wearing an exorcist uniform and was looking around nervously, as if wondering if he should be here.

Once everyone had seated, Komui stood up, "Well, this is quite the sight. For the first time in nearly a decade, all of the order's exorcists have been gathered in one place. Before we move onto the meeting, let's get a few quick introductions out of the way, shall we? We've got two new exorcists who've just joined the order today."

Motioning towards the boy who'd just walked in, Komui sits.

"My name is Couji Han."he stutters.

Next Komui looks at Harry, who shrugs, "I'm Harry Potter."

"Excellent. Now, we'll have learn about our new friends later, but for now, we'll get started. Obviously, Hevlaska can't join us, and Krory is in a coma with no signs of waking so we'll make do. First, General Cross will report on his activities."

"Under orders from the Great Generals, I began searching for the millennium earl's Akuma factory. It became obvious within six months that the factory was on the ark. It took me the better part of three years to track it down, and yesterday, I infiltrated it while my idiot disciple and his friends distracted the earl's forces in Edo." General Cross says lazily, "By then, the earl had begun the self-destruction of the ark, leaving me no time to complete the mission. Thus, I decided to have my idiot disciple capture the ark, and using its power, reverse the self-destruction. With the ark under our control, we've gained a great power, as well as crippled the earl's forces for the time being."

"Well done, general." Komui nods, "General Tiedoll?"

"My own search for accommodators led me to Edo, where I joined with the cross team to combat the earl. Once the earl's forces had captured Lenalee, I was among those who was not aboard the ark, and I was forced to contend with a large army of akuma while the events took place aboard it. Luckily, a boy that the Cross team brought turned out to be an accommodator. Once everything was resolved, I returned with Cross and his team to the Order."

"Very good. Now, this battle dealt a serious blow to the Earl's forces." Komui smiles, "He's not only lost a large number of akuma, but also the ability to create more akuma. And even one of the Noah was killed thanks to Kanda. In the entire war thus far, he has never been in a more vulnerable spot."

"What are we going to do about the factory?" Klaud asks, "I can't see the earl giving us the time to study it if he knows that we have it."

"It isn't so easy, Klaud." Cross sighs, "The earl's sorcery far exceeds my own. It would take me a long time to break through the enchantments protecting it. Besides which, Central is demanding that we leave it intact. They're convinced that we can uncover something about it that the earl doesn't want us to know."

"be that as it may, it's a risky gamble." Tiedoll replies, "Thus far, we've done all we can to avoid drawing the earl's attention towards the headquarters. Now, with the factory here, it may be all the excuse he needs for an all out attack."

"Which is why for the time being all exorcists will remain stationed at Headquarters." Komui says thoughtfully, "General cross, how long would it take to break through?"

"Two or three weeks minimum." Cross shrugs, "I can't really say for sure what kind of traps the earl might have enchanted that I couldn't discover."

"Given past projects, I would assume that the science division would take three weeks to analyze it to their satisfaction. So, for the next two months no more than one exorcist is to leave on a mission at a time. General Klaud, General Tiedoll, Focus on giving Harry and Chouji as much training as you can. If the earl attacks, it'll certainly be with level threes, so they likely wouldn't have much of a chance, but they could still protect the civilians."

"Got it." Klaud nods, looking at Harry.

"Great, now, what of our other undercover team?" Komui asks, looking to the girls.

"Well, nothing too out of the ordinary." Susan replies, "Just an average year."

"Harry did give us one possible though." Daphne smiles, "On the seventh floor, there is a room that becomes whatever the user needs. To a certain extent, it can even bypass the laws of magic."

"What did you find?" Komui asks sharply, "You never mentioned this before."

"It's a magic school so it's to be expected that we find some weird stuff." Susan shrugs, "And we spent a month doing everything we could think of, but if it is innocence, it's doing a good job of alluding even Daphne's cursed eyes."

"Well, keeping trying next year." Komui sighs, "Perhaps Harry will be able to provide some ideas."

The meeting went on for a few hours afterwards, but Harry had mostly tuned it out. It was essentially just getting everyone's story about the incidents, and asking Komui a few questions about the upcoming mission.

As everyone filed out, Klaud motions for Harry to stay back for a second as she asks Komui a quick question and walks to him, "Alright, you and Chouji are coming with me tomorrow so that we can get your uniforms. Be up by nine o'clock."

"Where are we going?' Harry asks.

"Diagon Alley."

* * *

"Albus!" Remus shouts as he barges into the headmaster's sleeping chambers.

Dumbledore jumps out of bed, grabbing the elder wand from the nightstand, "What's wrong?"

"Harry never made it to Number four!" he pants, "When I arrived to start my shift, I found that Mundungus had abandoned his post again, and everything from Harry's room was burning in the back yard. When I confronted them, they said that Harry never found them on the platform! He's missing!"

Dumbledore charges to the fireplace, which ignites instantly as he throws in a p[inch of green powder, "Spinner's end!" he yells as he sticks his head into the fire. Once the uncomfortable sensation was gone he starts yelling. A moment later, Snape Rushes into the room, Wand drawn.

"What is it, Headmaster?" he says as he flicks the wand towards the door behind him, before kneeling down, "Wormtail is in the next room. Make it quick."

"Harry has disappeared." Dumbledore says urgently, "I need you to find out of Voldemort was responsible."

"Very well." Snape says lifting the enchantment before falling back into his death eater mask, "I already told you, Headmaster, that I will not accept anyone who can manage something as simple as an O into my NEWTs class!" Once the Head had disappeared from his fire, he walks back into the next room, where Wormtail as, obviously, listening at the door, "Do you have some business, Wormtail?" he sneers, "As I recall, the dark lord sent you here to assist me, not to eavesdrop. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I turned your ears into something more useful. A pair of cobras perhaps?"

"You wouldn't dare!?" Wormtail whimpers.

"You may choose to believe that if you wish." He smirks, "however, I am going out. Decide before I get back whether you want to continue as you are."

Leaving the fool lying on the floor , Snape dawned his traveling cloak and apparates to Malfoy manor.

Once inside, he walks towards the center of the manor, where the dark lord always dwelt, and knocked on the door.

"Enter." The Dark Lord hisses, and Snape hurries to obey, all the while guarding his mind, "Severus, my slippery little friend, what brings you here today?"

"My Lord, I just received news from Dumbledore." He kneels, "The order will be protecting Madam Bones for the duration of the summer, until she inevitably takes over the Ministry.:

"A shame. I had hoped to kill her next week." He sighs, "Well, too late now. What else?" he asks.

Inwardly, Snape was smiling. It was almost too easy. By revealing that there as something else, he never thought to look any deeper. Never thought that Snape might be lying to him, "Potter returned to his family earlier today, and Dumbledore plans to move the boy next week."

"I see… Are you any closer to discovering the charms that protect it?"

"No my lord. Whatever they are, it seems that No death eater can get close."

"Well, I suppose Potter will have to survive for another Summer." He chuckles, "Keep me informed."

"I understand." He bows before walking from the room, 'so it was not the dark lord. He would have bragged and insisted on killing him in front of us. No, there is something else at work here…' he thought before disapparating to Hogwarts.

* * *

Following breakfast the next morning, Klaud grabs both Harry and Chouji, "Time to go."

"Go where?" Chouji asks nervously.

"get your uniforms, of course." She chuckles, calling the elevator, "Harry, you've been to Diagon Alley, right?"

"Yeah." He nods.

"Well then this should be just another day. Chouji, you haven't right?" once he shakes his head, she smirks, "Then you'll be in for a surprise."

"Seriously." Harry chuckles, "I still remember the first time Hagrid took me there."

"It is quite the place." She nods, "It's also fairly dangerous. With so many people, there are also a large number of Akuma."

"I've never seen any." Harry says questioningly.

"Of course not. To them, you were just another human." She replies as the elevator opens and they step in, "but now you're an exorcist with the order, which means that they want nothing more than you for you to die."

"Oh…"

"no need to worry." She laughs, "it'll take more than a few akuma to beat me, so you've got nothing to worry about. Usually, you'd go yourself, but with neither of you having any formal training, it wouldn't take much for one to kill you."

"Great." Harry sighs, "Another monster wants to kill me. Isn't there some kind of limit?"

"Obviously not." She smirks, "But don't worry. If Voldemort tries something, Komui gave me authorization to kill him the same as any akuma."

"Maybe we could trick the earl and Voldemort into fighting between themselves?" Harry asks hopefully.

"I doubt it." She says, helping them off of the elevator and into the boat, "Besides which, the last thing we want is for them to join forces."

"Point taken." Harry sighs, "But you can't blame me for dreaming."

Once they'd made it back to the office building, Klaud lead them one of the offices, "This is the only place in the building that we can apparate to or from. Remember that." She says as she grips both of their arms and twists. A sudden feeling of compression surrounds them as all light vanishes. Just as Harry begins to think that he'll suffocate, the pressure disappears, and he takes a deep breath.

"Sorry about that." She smiles, "I didn't know that it was your first time apparating, or I'd have warned you."

"it fine." Harry mumbles as he looks around. They were in the all too familiar Leaky Cauldron, where Harry had stayed after his second year. Klaud nods her head to Tom, who likewise nods and they move to the back. Removing a wand from her waist, she taps a few bricks, which starts a chain reaction that causes a gateway to form, leading them to the magical shopping district of Diagon alley.

"Wow…" Chouji gasps, speaking for the first time all day.

"I think that's most people's first reaction." Harry nods, "I think that was my first, at least."

"Mine as well." Klaud smirks, "This way." With ease, she leads them through the crowd to Madam Milkians Robes for all occasion.

"I'll be with you in just a moment." Madam Milkain says as she starts measuring her current guest, Narcissa Malfoy.

"What do you want, Potter?" Mrs. Malfoy growls.

"Just wondering what robes you were getting for your loser husband's sentencing." Harry shrugs, "Or are you already getting remarried since you're never going to see him again?"

"How dare you?!" she says, jumping to her feet.

"Really now!" Madam milkains says as he turns to Harry, though she stops as soon as she sees General Klaud, "Mrs. Malfoy, so very sorry. But there is an urgent matter that needs to be attended to." She says, quickly turning the sign to 'closed', "If you could come back in just about an hour, or at your earliest convenience, I''ll see to it that your order is on the house for the inconvenience."

"Fine." She spits, "Just make sure that these fools aren't here when I do."

Once the door closes behind her, all the blinds are drawn and the doors locked up tight, "How can I help you, General?" she asks quickly.

"I need two new exorcist uniforms." Klaud answers, "For these two."

"I can do that." She nods, "Names on the file?"

"Han and James." Klaud answers, "Both just a basic uniform for the time being. We'll send an order for more specialized uniforms in time."

"Alright. I just need you measurements." She says as she takes out a few blank files and her tape measures start take their measurements and recording the data on the files. Ten minutes later, she went into the back room.

"What was with the fake names?" Harry asks while they wait.

"Its not exactly difficult to discover that the order gets its uniforms here, and by keeping records of measurements, it makes it easier to order new uniforms when old ones are destroyed. So, the order assigns each exorcist a fake name and finders place orders on your behalf. That way, no one will know the identities of all the exorcists."

"What about Madam Milkian?"

"She is obliviated at the end of each visit." Klaud shrugs, "it's the safest way, not just for us, but her as well. The earl won't target her if he has nothing to gain from it."

"Here you are." Madam Milkain says as she walks out with two large packages, "Two complete basic uniforms."

"Thank you." Klaud says as she draws her wand again, pointing it towards her, "obliviate."

With a flash of white light, her eyes slide out of focus. Klaud ushers them out of the store and back toward the Leaky Cauldron.

Suddenly, she turns around, "be on your guard." She says suddenly as about fifty people start staring at her and following them, "Akuma. We've got to find someplace with less people."

"Knockturn Alley." Harry whispers, and she nods, dragging them towards the darker alley.

As Harry predicted, it had far fewer people. Klaud ran down an alley, dragging Harry after her.

"Harry!" Someone yells form the Alley, followed by loud footsteps. After they'd turned back around, their vision was blocked by the massive form of the Hogwarts Gamekeeper, "What do you think that you're doing with Harry?!" he growls, flowery umbrella pointed at General Klaud.

Over his shoulder, several of the people who had been following them showed up and started marching towards them, "Hagrid, listen to me, you need to get out of here." Harry says suddenly, trying to get him to move.

"What's going on, Harry?" He asks, unaware of the Akuma that were transforming behind him, "This isn't lik-" he stops as a bullet rips through his body, and he collapses to the ground.

"HAGRID!" Harry shouts, rushing to his first friends side as Genreal Klaud leaps forward, Lau jimn already transformed and bashing Akuma skulls in left and right. Chouji had gotten involved as well, throwing two akuma together, blowing them both up.

"Harry…. You alright…?" Hagrid asks weakly as he struggles to sit up, "what was that…?"

"A monster…" Harry answers, "you need to go."

"No point now." He laughs weakly, "I ain't gonna last much longer. This here is it for me." By now, black pentacles had covered his entire body, "Stay safe, Harry." He smiles before his body crumbles away.

"HAGRID!" Harry cries as his first friend dies right in front of his eyes. Instinctively, he grabs a hold of the knife hilt he still kept in his pocket and takes it out. Almost as if responding to his call, an eerie green glow extends from the end, forming a ghostly blade.

One of the Akuma made it past Chouji, rushing towards him. Getting up, though he could barely see through his tears, Harry stabs upwards, and the knife passes into the Akuma's body effortlessly. Jerking it down, he slices it deeply and it crumbles.

Something sharp pierces his right shoulder, followed almost immediately by a sudden burst of heat from his shoulder. Turning his head, he saw a brilliant white phoenix take flight. In the air, it caught fire and flies straight through another Akuma, where it explodes instantly.

Klaud glances over her shoulder as a strange bird destroy an akuma, and sees Harry with a ghostly blade in his hand, eyes following the bird as well, "Lau Jimn! Put an end to this!" she shouts as the Anti Akuma beast leaps off the side of the building, crushing the remaining akuma in a matter of seconds.

"Are you two alright?" she ask the two junior exorcists.

"Fine." Chouji pants, "It just took a lot out of me."

"Harry?" she says as the white phoenix lands next to him.

The boy looks into the phoenix's amber eyes as it glows green and starts to shrink. All he said was, "Hedwig?" and then faints as his loyal owl flies excitedly above him.

* * *

Poor Hagrid... at least he was avenged... So, now i'm up to date on his one as well. If you want more, vote on my poll. the more people interested in reading, the more likely i am to write. Until then, R&R!


End file.
